


The Phantom Returns 2X [KnB Fan Fiction]

by XJustForFanFicsx



Series: The Start of a New Miraculous Generation [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Sequel, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJustForFanFicsx/pseuds/XJustForFanFicsx
Summary: The Kuroko twins Tetsui and Tetsumi sign up for the basketball club at Teiko Middle School. After their tryouts, they were placed in the 1st string along with 5 prodigies who later became known as the 2nd Generation of Miracles who were not related to the 1st Generation of Miracles and were even stronger. The Kuroko twins earned their own titles such as the Lone Phantom when only one of them was on the court, and the Double Phantom when they were both on the court. After graduating from Teiko, the members of the 2nd Generation of Miracles split up, going to separate high schools. Of course, the twins followed the path of their father Kuroko Tetsuya and went to Seirin High where they signed up for the basketball club there. Will the twins follow their father's league and lead their team to a glorious victory once more?





	1. The Kuroko Twins' Backstory

It was the Kuroko twins' first day at Teiko Middle School, the middle school their 31 year old father, Kuroko Tetsuya, attended. It was also the day when all the clubs had their own booths set up for the new students to visit and learn about the clubs before deciding whether or not to join them. The two identical twins Kuroko Tetsui and Kuroko Tetsumi, both 13 years old, knew exactly what club they were going to join. They headed straight for the basketball club booth. The 2nd year basketball team captain Seiho Natsumi was watching over the booth. The two twins ran up to the booth.

"We would like to join the basketball club." The twins said simultaneously. Natsumi rubbed his eyes and blinked. What he saw were two 1st years who both looked exactly like Kuroko Tetsuya who was known as the Phantom Sixth Man on the court who played alongside the Generation of Miracles when he went to Teiko.

"Great! What are your names?" Natsumi said to the twins.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsui."

"And I'm Kuroko Tetsumi." The twins responded to the 2nd year captain. He was shocked at the coincidence that the twins looked exactly like Kuroko Tetsuya and shared the same surname.

"Are you Kuroko Tetsuya's sons?" He asked the twins.

"Yes, we are." The older twin, Tetsui, answered back.

"Our father was a first year here 18 years ago and graduated 15 years ago. He's 31 now." The younger twin, Tetsumi, explained. Natsumi looked surprised.

"You're both 13, right?" Natsumi asked them. They both nodded in response. Now that he had all the numerical information, he started to do the math in his head. It took him a while before he made a shocking discovery. If his calculations were correct, then Kuroko Tetsuya had the twins at age 18!

"Your father was awfully young when he had you two. From what I've heard about his personality, he doesn't seem to be the type of guy to engage in such an act at that young of an age." Natsumi said to the twins who looked back at him with blank expressions on their faces.

"Well, it's kind of a complicated story of how he had us, but our father really isn't that type of person." Tetsui responded.

"When he found out about us, he decided to marry our mother, who is about the same age as him, to properly help her raise us. They're still together now." Tetsumi added. Natsumi was very interested in the twins' story. He really wanted to know more, but he thought that might be too sensitive of a subject to discuss, so he decided not to ask about any further details.

"Well it's really nice to meet the two of you. I'm excited to have you both on our team. My name is Seiho Natsumi, a 2nd year here. I'm the captain of Teiko's 1st string basketball team. I'm really looking forward to working with you two."

"Yes we are excited to be part of the team as well." The twins said simultaneously. Natsumi chuckled a little.

"Okay so practice is at 4:00 pm. There will be tryouts for all new students to determine whether they will be placed in 1st string, 2nd string, or 3rd string. Don't be late." He said to the Kuroko twins.

"We won't be late, we promise." Tetsui responded. The twins waved goodbye as they left the booth and headed to their first class.

~Time skip to 4:00 pm~

33 first years, including the Kuroko twins, had signed up for the basketball club. The head coach Koga Shuzake and 1st string captain Seiho Natsumi started to take attendance of all the new first year basketball players. Only 31 of the first years had shown up. The twins seemed to be missing. 'Where are those two? They said they'd be on time.' Natsumi thought to himself.

"Are Kuroko Tetsui and Kuroko Tetsumi here?" Coach Shuzake asked out loud. Tetsui and his younger identical twin brother, Tetsumi, stepped in front of him and Natsumi who both jumped back in surprise.

"We're right here, coach." Tetsui answered. Everyone gasped at the sight they saw. In front of Shuzake and Natsumi were two first years that looked exactly like Kuroko Tetsuya, the invisible regular who played alongside the Generation of Miracles, known as the Phantom Sixth Man when he attended Teiko.

"Did you just get here?" The head coach asked the twins.

"No, we were here this entire time." Tetsumi answered with a blank expression on his face. Shuzake cleared his throat.

"Okay, it looks like everyone is here. How well you do in the tryouts will determine whether you are a 1st stringer, 2nd stringer, or 3rd stringer." Shuzake announced. When he blew the gym whistle, everyone started their tryouts. He was particularly interested in the Kuroko twins.

~Time skip: after the tryouts~

The tryouts had just finished and it was time to announce which string the new students would be placed in. 14 of the first years became 3rd stringers, 12 of the first years became 2nd stringers, and the remaining 7 first years became 1st stringers, which included Kuroko Tetsui and Kuroko Tetsumi. Five of the first stringers were unbelievably good, they were like super human. They reminded everyone of the Generation of Miracles who graduated 15 years ago. But these five were even stronger than the Generation of Miracles themselves. The Kuroko twins were just like their father Kuroko Tetsuya, but twice as powerful together.

"Everyone gather in three groups according to your string and introduce yourselves to your new teammates. State your name and two facts about yourself." Coach Shuzake ordered the first year students. Everyone did as they were told. The Kuroko twins and the other five 1st stringers and the 1st stringer captain, Seiho Natsumi, gathered in their group.

"I'll start. I'm Seiho Natsumi a second year and the captain of the 1st stringers. My favorite class is geometry and I have a black belt in kung fu." The captain said. He was of average height and had charcoal colored hair.

"I'm Akira Shinjitsu. I will not hesitate to strike if irritated. I am diagnosed with multiple personality disorder." The dark red haired 1st stringer said. He was taller than the Kuroko twins by a couple inches. Even though he had a small build, there was an intense overwhelming vibe to him.

"My name is Miochi Shunsuke. I'm a horse in the Chinese zodiac. I only need glasses to play basketball." Said the teal haired player. He was the second tallest in the 1st string. He had a serious look on his face, almost too serious.

"Hi my name is Kaname Reiji! I absolutely love fashion and I like to mimic people in arguments because I think it's funny." Said the energetic player. His hair was a dark sand color. He had a little bit of a snaggle tooth on both top corners of his mouth. His personality was bubbly to the point where it could get annoying.

"I'm Ayato Durima. I can be quite lazy at times, but when I put my mind to something, there's no stopping me. My favorite reads are playboy magazines." The tall 1st stringer said. He was shorter than Miochi Shunsuke by about 1.5 inches, making him the third tallest player in the group. His very short hair was royal blue in color.

"I'm Misaki Ayame. I like crushing the hope of basketball players on the opposing team. My favorite food is cake batter ice cream." Said the tallest 1st stringer. His magenta colored hair reached slightly beyond his wide shoulders. He had a bored look on his face like this was a waste of his time.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsui."

"And I'm Kuroko Tetsumi." The identical twins said.

"Our father is Kuroko Tetsuya, who was known as the Phantom Sixth Man when he went here. We were born when he was 18 years old." Tetsumi broke the shocking news to the group whose jaws all dropped except for the captain whom they met earlier that day at the club booth.

"The only difference between us is a large birthmark I have on my right inner thigh. I'm the older twin." Tetsui told the 1st stringer team.

"Alright, we have all introduced ourselves. Next, we will receive our basketball uniforms, but we have to wait for the other two strings to finish up." Natsumi told the 1st stringers who all groaned except for the Kuroko twins who were both expressionless. It was a while until the other two strings were done introducing themselves because there were more 2nd and 3rd stringers than 1st stringers. When everyone was done, the head coach spoke.

"Now that each of you have learned a little bit about your teammates, you will line up horizontally front of your coaches who will call you up and give you your uniforms." Coach Shuzake ordered all the students. Everyone did as they were told. Natsumi, Akira, Miochi, Kaname, Ayato, Misaki, Tetsui, and Tetsumi lined up in front of the coach of their string, Nimoto Shino. There was a cardboard package on the gym floor in front of him.

"Your basketball uniforms are in this box at my feet. When I call your name, come forward to receive your uniform." 1st stringer coach Shino told the team. He called everyone up one by one. After everyone had their uniforms, they unfolded their jerseys to see what number they were. Natsumi was #4, Akira was #9, Miochi was #7, Kaname was #8, Ayato was #6, Miaski was #5, Tetsui was #15, and Tetsumi was #16.

"Now that you all have your uniforms, you may go home." Coach Shino announced. All the new 1st stringers, except the Kuroko twins, sighed of relief and started to leave the gym.

~Time skip~

The 1st stringers all became famous around Teiko Middle School. They won every game they played. A winning streak like this hasn't occurred since the Generation of Miracles attended Teiko. The five prodigies earned the title the 2nd Generation of Miracles, and the Kuroko twins earned the title of the Double Phantom when they’re both in the game and the Lone Phantom when only one of them is in the game. One day, Seiho Natsumi decided he was going to step down from his captain position partially due to his mother's illness getting worse.

~The conversation between Natsumi and Akira~

"Akira could I speak with you for a moment?" Natsumi asked Akira during practice, taking him aside. He and Akira walked outside of the gym.

"What is it captain?" The scarlet haired member of the 2nd Generation of Miracles asked.

"I'm going to step down from being captain." Natsumi told him. Akira looked puzzled at this sudden news.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Akira asked the captain.

"I want you to become the captain of the 1st stringers. Me stepping down is partially because my mother's illness has gotten worse. The other reason is that I believe you are a better fit for being captain of the 2nd Generation of Miracles than me." Natsumi explained to Akira. The scarlet haired man stood there and thought about it for a little while before he gave his answer.

"Very well then. I'll accept your offer. I'll be the captain." He said to Natsumi, who looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Akira." The now former captain said to the new captain. After Natsumi stepped down, he switched jersey numbers with Akira. His new jersey number was #9 and Akira's was #4, signifying his new position as captain.

~Time skip: after graduation~  
The Kuroko twins and the 2nd Generation of Miracles were third years at Teiko Middle School, and the day of the graduation ceremony had finally passed. After graduation, all the members of the 2nd Generation of Miracles split up, going to separate high schools. The Kuroko twins obviously wanted to follow the path of their father, going to Seirin High. Akira Shinjitsu went to Rakuzan High, Miochi Shunsuke at Shutoku High, Kaname Reiji at Kaijo High, Ayato Durima at Touou Academy, and Misaki Ayame at Yosen High. Their days as teammates had ended. The next time they would see each other, they would be rivals.


	2. Shock

It was the day at Seirin High when all the clubs were handing out fliers to new students trying to get them to join their clubs. The identical twins Kuroko Tetsui and Kuroko Tetsumi headed right away for the basketball club booth. When they got there, the coach Akatsuki Risa's eyes widened. What she saw were two students who looked exactly like the legendary Kuroko Tetsuya, the famous basketball player known as the Phantom Sixth Player at Teiko and lead Seirin to their first notable victory at the Winter Cup.

"We would like to fill out an official club membership form." The Kuroko twins said simultaneously. Coach Risa blinked and rubbed her eyes to make sure she didn't have double vision.

"Umm sure okay." The coach said, handing them the forms. They sat down on the chairs at the booth, filling out the forms. When they were done, Risa looked them over and her eyes widened. The names written on the forms were Kuroko Tetsui and Kuroko Tetsumi. The middle school name written down was Teiko.

"Are you two the rumored Lone Phantom and Double Phantom from Teiko Middle School's basketball team who played alongside the 2nd Generation of Miracles?" Risa asked the twins.

"Yes." Tetsui responded. The coach's eyes lit up with anticipation for the upcoming games. She had heard many stories of Kuroko Tetsuya who lead Seirin, game by game, to their first big victory at the Winter Cup 18 years ago. Wait, 18 years ago? Kuroko was a first year, only 16 years old, when Seirin won their first tournament, so he would only be 34 by now. She shook her head saying to herself 'No it can't be.' If these guys are 16 years old, then that means Kuroko had kids at age 18! Shocked, she asked the twins to confirm her suspicion.

"I have two questions for you two. How old are you? Are you related to Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"We're both 16 years old and Kuroko Tetsuya is our father." The other twin Tetsumi answered. Coach Risa was really shocked. Was Kuroko really that kind of a person? She didn't even want to know, yet she wanted to at the same time.

"Okay you're accepted. The first practice is today at 3:00 in the gym. Don't be late." She said as the Kuroko twins got up out of their seats.

"Thanks coach. We won't be late." The twins said simultaneously before they started walking away. Coach Risa was very excited about the new basketball team members. She heard that the 2nd Generation of Miracles were even more formidable than the 1st Generation. She had watched videos of games against the 1st Generation of Miracles before, and they were incredible.

"It's a good thing we have two Kurokos on our side." She muttered to herself. Seirin is really going to need them to win against the 2nd Generation of Miracles. Seirin won every tournament following their first victory at the Winter Cup during Kuroko Tetsuya's high school years. Since Kuroko, graduated, Seirin has won only a few tournaments.

~Time Skip~

It was 3:00 pm and the all the Seirin basketball team members had just arrived. But the Kuroko twins seemed to be missing.

"Where are Tetsui and Tetsumi? I told them not to be late." Coach Risa frowned.

"We're right here coach." The twins said simultaneously, standing right in front of her. She jumped back in surprise. The other team members were surprised as well.

"W-When did you get here?!" She stuttered.

"We've been here this whole entire time." Tetsui answered back. Tetsumi nodded his head. Coach Risa cleared her throat.

"Well it looks like everyone is here, she said after scanning the line of players and marking off their names on her attendance clipboard." Let's start with a practice game between the second years and first years." Coach Risa said, eager to see what the twins had in store. She blew the whistle and the game began.


	3. The Practice Game

Akatsuki Risa blew the whistle and the practice game between the second years and first years started. Coach Risa watched, having high expectations for the Double Phantom. Tatsuichi Keita, a first year, got a hold of the basketball first. He ran across the court dribbling the ball towards the hoop, but got confronted by Idori Sakurai, a second year. Tetsui, seeing what was happening, called out to Keita to pass him the ball.

"Keita-kun here!" Keita passed the ball to Tetsui who caught it and continued the journey to the hoop. Hiroki Jizou ran in front of Tetsui to block him, but he performed the vanishing drive, one of Kuroko Tetsuya's signature moves, passing him.

"Oh crap! Kazuki stop him!" Hiroki yelled at Kazuki Tsukumo who jumped up to block the ball. Tetsui showed off another one of his father's signature moves, the phantom shot. Coach Risa blew the whistle.

"The first two points go to the first years!" Risa said as the first years cheered. The basketball players got into position again. This time Murata Razumi, another second year, got the ball. He was on his way to the first years' hoop and stopped at the three point line, shooting the ball which made it in. The whistle blew again.

"Three points go to the second years!" The second years all high fived each other while all the first years groaned in disappointment, except for the Kuroko twins who wore blank expressions on their faces. They moved to their positions. Once again, Murata got the ball. The first years Fukemo Kaido and Kiseki Kou double teamed him. Murata saw Hiroki out of the corner of his eye and passed the ball to him, but before it could reach him, the ball suddenly changed directions, landing in Haizumo Fuzumi's hands who came up to the three point line of the second years' side and landed the ball in the hoop.

"What the heck just happened?" Hiroki said as he looked in in front of him, puzzled. Tetsumi was suddenly standing there like he appeared out of thin air.

"How did you appear out of nowhere?!" Hiroki yelled as Tetsumi looked back at him.

"It's called misdirection." Tetsumi explained. The gym whistle sounded.

"Three points to the first years. Second years have three points, first years have five points. If the first years score five more points, they win." Coach Risa announced. The second years called for a timeout. They huddled in a circle on the side by the bench

"Damn. With the Double Phantom on those guys' side, we don't stand a chance." Murata said, impressed at how well the first years were doing.

"Yeah, but at least those two will be on our side in the actual games." Koshida Shuu pointed out.

"The Double Phantom twins are really good. Well it's kind of expected, they are Kuroko Tetsuya's sons after all." Idori admitted.

"We'll need them. I've heard that the 2nd Generation of Miracles are even stronger than the 1st Generation." Takashiro Souichi stated. The second years were shocked.

"For real?!" Koshida said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"That's what I heard." Takashiro replied. Risa blew the whistle, signaling the end of the timeout.

"Come on, let's win this thing!" Hiroki said as the second years withdrew from their circle and the game started again. Kazuki got control over the ball, quickly making his way past three of the first years. Tetsui suddenly stepped in front of him and Kazuki ran into him, knocking him down. The whistle blew.

"Kazuki Tsukumo, personal foul! First years get one free throw." Risa announced.

"Oi, are you okay- umm which one are you?" Kazuki asked, helping the twin get up.

"Tetsui." The twin responded.

"Geez, is there any difference between the two of you?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. As for differences, there is a birthmark on my inner right thigh, but other than that, no." Tetsui replied. 'Great, the only difference is a birthmark on a place we can't see.' Kazuki thought to himself. Then an idea popped into his head.

"You both should get your names tattooed somewhere visible, like the shoulder!" Kazuki suggested.

"You know, that may not be a bad idea." Tetsumi said, walking up to Tetsui and Kazuki.

"Actually that really is a good idea." Tetsui said in agreement.

"Okay then it's settled. We'll get our names tattooed on our shoulders." Tetsumi announced as Tetsui nodded in response. The whistle blew.

"Are you guys going to keep talking or are you going to participate?" Risa said to the three of them, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Sorry coach." Kazuki apologized to the agitated Risa. The guys got into their positions along the edge of the paint, Ready for a rebound. Keita stepped up to the free throw line and released the ball which circled around the rim before falling outside the hoop.

"Rebound!" Hiroshi yelled as Takashiro grabbed the ball and started to make his way to the first years' hoop. He threw the ball at the three point line and it went in with a swish. Risa blew the whistle.

"Three points to the second years! Score is 6 - 5, second years 6, first years 5." Risa said as the second years high fived each other again.

"Nice swish, Takashiro!" Hiroki complimented Takashiro, clapping him on the back. He smiled before returning to the game.

~Time Skip~

The practice game was almost over and the two teams were tied 8 - 8. Everyone was starting to tire out, especially the Double Phantom pair. They really were just like their father Kuroko Tetsuya, looks, abilities, everything.

"Come on guys, lets beat our senpais!" Keita shouted as he dribbled the ball being double teamed by Idori and Hiroki. He spotted Tetui and passed the ball to him who ignite passed the ball to his twin brother who was waiting by the hoop. Tetsumi caught the ball and prepared to shoot as Kazuki jumped up to block him. Tetsumi released the ball as it seemed to disappear straight through Kazuki's huge hand. Everyone watched as time seemed to slow down. The ball seemed to be moving in slow motion before it went through the hoop without touching the rim. Risa blew the whistle.

"Two points for the first years, the score is 8 - 10! The first years win!" the coach announced. The first years cheered as they high fived one another. The second years stood there, jaws dropped. The players lined up and bowed.

 

"Thanks for a good game." Everyone said simultaneously. Coach Risa smiled, having the feeling that the Double Phantom would lead their team to victory at the Interhigh tournament.

"That's it for our first practice today. You guys did very well." The coach said, smiling at the team.

"Oh and before you leave I need to give you your basketball uniforms. Tomorrow I'll show you videos of the teams we will be playing against in the Interhigh tournament." Risa said as she walked over to the sideline and grabbed a big cardboard package under the bench. She opened it and handed the guys their uniforms. Tetsui was #16, Tetsumi was #11, Keita was #10, Kazuki was #7, Hiroki was #4, Idori was #5, Murata was #8, Koshida was #6, Takashiro was #9, Fukemo was #12, Kiseki was #15, and Haizumo was #13.

 

"This is awesome! We finally have our own official basketball uniforms!" Fukemo Kaido exclaimed. Everyone was really excited, especially the first years. After receiving their uniforms, everyone went home except the Kuroko twins,thinking about what the future had in store for Seirin's new basketball team. Instead of going home, the twins went on to run some errands.


	4. Getting Tattoos

After the practice game was over, everyone when home, except the Kuroko twins who went to run a couple errands. First they went to their parents' house to ask permission to get tattoos and their parents agreed, then they went to the bank, to withdraw some money. They then headed over to their final destination: Ichi Tattoo. During the practice game between the second years and the first years, one of their senpais Kazuki Tsukumo, suggested that the twins get their names tattooed on their shoulders so they could tell them apart. Because the only difference between the two was a birthmark located on Kuroko Tetsui's inner right thigh, which is always hidden by clothing. They walked into Ichi Tattoo, both really nervous because they had heard from many people that getting a tattoo hurts a lot. They also got the opposite response, some people said it doesn't hurt that bad and that the pain is barely noticeable. But knowing that they were both sensitive to pain, it would most likely hurt a lot. No one seemed to notice them coming into the shop. They stood there for about five minutes before Tetsumi decided to ask for help.

"Excuse me, could we get some assistance here please?" Tetsumi asked politely. A tan burly man with black hair in a buzz cut style came up to the twins, his muscular arms covered in tattoos.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there. Welcome to Ichi Tattoo! I'm Okumura Ryusei, but you can just call me Ryusei. What can we do for you two today?"

"It's okay, that happens all the time. We'd like to get our names tattooed on our right shoulders. We want them in some kind of simple script font." Tetsui told the man named Ryusei.

"I can see why you would want to get those tattoos. I can't tell the difference between the two of you!" Ryusei chuckled.

"There is one difference between us, but it's hidden by clothing all the time. I have a large birthmark on my inner right thigh." Tetsui explained to Ryusei.

"How much do you think it will cost?" Tetsumi asked.

"Well, the cheapest tattoo artist here charges 5,684.35 yen per hour. Her name is Saito Aisha. She's actually our best and fastest artist, despite her prices being the lowest of all our artists. She's available right now." Ryusei explained.

"Sounds good. We'll do it then." The Kuroko twins said simultaneously. Ryusei chuckled again.

"Excellent! I'll go get her. I'll be right back." The man went beyond the burgundy colored swinging saloon-like doors and came back after about a minute with a pale woman with black hair down to her waist with large curls and heavy eye shadow. She was slender but not underweight, wearing ripped black skinny jeans and a tribal tiger tank top. She was slightly shorter than the Kuroko twins by about 2 cm (the twins are 168 cm, the same height as their father, Kuroko Tetsuya). Her arms and the back of her hands were covered in tattoos. Her fingernails were long, painted with black nail polish. She was actually quite pretty.

"Hi I'm Saito Aisha, but just Aisha is fine. What are your names?"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsui."

"And I'm Kuroko Tetsumi." The twins responded. Aisha raised one of her thin drawn-on eyebrows.

"Wow, your names aren't that much different from each other."

"Our father's name is Kuroko Tetsuya." The twins told her simultaneously. Her hazel green eyes widened.

"You mean the famous Seirin High basketball player, also known as the Phantom Sixth Man from Teiko Middle School?" She asked, in shock.

"Yep, we're his identical twin sons. We went to Teiko as well and were known as the Double Phantom on the basketball court. We are first years at Seirin High and are part of the basketball team there." Tetsui clarified. Her eyes widened even more.

"You know, now that you mention it, you two look exactly like Kuroko Tetsuya. Oh my gosh, this is a complete honor! I'm a huge fan of the Seirin basketball team. Your father is a legend, leading Seirin to their first, among many notable victories at the Winter Cup 18 years ago. I was 16 years old at the at the time, but I wasn't attending high school. I really wanted to, but I couldn't afford it. I'm 34 now, my birthday is on January 31st." The twins were very surprised at the coincidence. She was the exact same age as their father!

"You're the exactly the same age as our father, Tetsuya! He's 34 and his birthday is January 31st too!" Tetsumi exclaimed. Aisha, was taken aback by what Tetsumi just said.

"Wait, how old are you two?" She asked.

"We're both 16 years old, first years in high school. We were born when he was 18 years old in his third year of high school." Tetsui responded. Aisha was astonished. Kuroko had children at that young of an age?

"I never thought that Kuroko Tetsuya was that type of a person." She said, there was shock present in her voice.

"He's really not. The story is quite complicated. When he found out about us, he married our mother who are still together." Tetsumi explained. Aisha started to wonder what the hell happened that could have possibly force the seemingly kind and mellow Kuroko Tetsuya into that kind of act.

"Okay then... So what do you guys want and where? She asked, changing the sensitive subject.

"We'd like to get our names tattooed in black on our right shoulders. We want them in some kind of simple script font." Tetsumi said, describing the tattoos.

"Hmm, there's a ton of different script fonts to choose from. Let me go grab my font book, and you can choose the one you like best." Aisha said as she walked away and went past the burgundy saloon doors, coming back in about half a minute with a huge portfolio album about the size of a thick dictionary in her arms. She opened the album and turned to the tab labeled "Script Fonts." The Kuroko twins scanned through the huge variety of fonts for about two minutes before deciding on one together.

"We'd like this one." They said simultaneously, while Tetsui pointed at the font called "Zapfino" which was simple but legit.

"Good choice! How big or small do you want it?" Aisha asked the twins.

"About 2 cm in height and about 9 cm in length for my name." Tetsumi responded.

"I'd like my name 2 cm in height as well, but 8 cm in length since my name is one letter shorter." Tetsui explained.

"Great! I'll take you in one at a time. Could you two write your names down so I can get the spelling right?" Aisha said, handing each twin a sticky note and a pen. The Kuroko twins wrote down their names on the sticky notes.

"So, who is going first?" She asked. Tetsumi immediately pushed Tetsui in front of him. Aisha laughed a little.

"You're a bit nervous, aren't you guys. The amount of pain felt from getting a tattoo varies from person to person. The people who are more sensitive to pain experience a very sharp stinging sensation. But as soon as the tattoo is done with, it's virtually painless." She was really good at describing the feeling of getting a tattoo, so the twins got a pretty clear picture of what to expect.

"Okay Tetsui, lets get started. She lead Tetsui past the saloon doors which lead to a hallway with three doorless rooms on each side of the hallway. Above each entrance was a brass plaque with the artists names etched on them, each name in a different font. Each room had dentist-like chairs and a small table next to them with a tray holding the tattoo guns, the ink cartridges, a box of doctor's gloves, rubbing alcohol, and iodine solutions. There was a small desk in each of the rooms. On top of the desks were large sheets of tracing paper, and three very large, transparent plastic containers full of permanent markers of all the colors you could think of. The containers were labeled ultra fine, medium, and chisel. The walked to the end of the hallway and went into the last room to the right.

"Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable." Aisha said as she patted the cushion of the dentist chair with her tattoo covered hand, motioning for Tetsui to sit down.

"Can you give me a sedative so I feel little pain?" He asked Aisha who was making the template for the tattoo on the tracing paper.

"I'm sorry but no, tattoo artists don't do that. But you know what helps reduce the pain? Close your eyes and distract yourself with thoughts of things such as good memories, or soft objects like cotton candy or fluffy looking clouds. Also relaxing helps reduce the pain a lot. If you're tense, it will hurt much more." She explained to Tetsui who was shaking from nervousness.

"Also, you must be completely still, otherwise I may mess up. These tattoos are permanent, so you wouldn't want me to mess up, now would you?" Aisha added. 'Oh great.' Tetsui thought to himself as she started to clean up the area with the iodine solution, which was cooling to the touch. She wiped it off before applying the template. She wetted the tracing paper with a washcloth and pressed down gently but firmly for a while before lifting the template off, leaving a perfect replica of the tattoo template on his shoulder, which reminded him of those temporary tattoos that little kids would put on and wear at parties. She then started the needle's tiny motor. She put the needle very close to the skin on his shoulder, not quite touching it. He could feel the tickle of the air currents caused by the needle's vibrations.

"Are you ready? Remember relax, close your eyes and think of happy memories or soft objects." Aisha reminded Tetsui. He nodded his head yes and the needle made contact with his shoulder. When the needle moved around on his skin, there was a very strong, sharp stinging sensation. He tried the things she told him to do to reduce the pain, and surprisingly it worked quite a bit. The pain was still strong, but it had definitely dulled. Five long minutes passed until she was done. The pain immediately disappeared as soon as the tattoo needle was lifted off his shoulder.

"There, all done. How do you like it?" Aisha asked, handing Tetsui a mirror. He looked at the fresh tattoo on his shoulder. There were tiny droplets of blood along some parts of the tattoo, which alarmed him.

"Is bleeding normal?" Tetsui asked with a little bit of panic in his voice. Aisha looked at him, seeming a little shocked.

"Yes, a little bit of bleeding is perfectly normal. The needle pricks you to inject the ink into the deeper layer of the skin. Tattoo guns can move up to as fast as 190 pricks per second." She explained, looking at the twin with her hazel green eyes as his sky blue eyes widened in astonishment and fear.

"Now let's bandage you up. I'll give you a sheet of instructions on how to take care of your new tattoo as it heals." Aisha walked over to her desk and opened up three different drawers, taking out a sheet of paper with a paragraph and a bullet point list printed on it, a roll of masking tape and a weird looking patch. She gently taped the bandage over the fresh tattoo, then handed Tetsui the sheet of paper.

"You will have to keep this bandage on for a couple hours, after that you can carefully remove it, but don't bandage the tattoo again. The tattoo will peal as it heals, but don't pick at it. If you do, you might need to have it redone." Aisha explained as Tetsui raised his head to look at her from the middle of scanning the instruction sheet. His eyes widened. He really didn't want to get the tattoo redone, considering how much pain was involved. She stood up from her swivel stool, motioning for him to follow her back to the waiting room.

"That was quick wasn't it. So how'd it go? Was it painful?" Ryusei asked Tetsui as Tetsumi waited to hear what his older twin brother had to say about his experience.

"It hurt a lot. There was a very strong stinging sensation as the needle moved around on the skin on my shoulder." Tetsui said as Tetsumi started to freak out internally.

"But if you relax and close your eyes, thinking about happy memories or soft objects, it lessens a pain quite a bit. Even then, it still hurt a lot, but it would've hurt even more if I didn't do those things. You can endure this, Tetsumi." Tetsui encouraged his twin brother.

"Shall we get going?" Aisha said as she put her small tattoo covered hand on Tetsumi's back, leading him to her tattooing room. About six minutes passed until Aisha came out of the saloon doors with Tetsumi, who had the same kind of bandage and the instruction care sheet in his hands.

"That really hurt. But those pain reducing strategies did help a lot." Tetsumi told everyone.

"I knew you could do it." Tetsui said, clapping his twin brother lightly on the back.

"Okay so the price for Tetsui's tattoo is 472.55 yen, and Tetsumi's tattoo is 567.06 yen. The total cost is 1,039.61 yen. Are you paying by card or cash. Also are you paying together or separately?"

"We're paying together with cash." Tetsui answered as he dug through his wallet, fishing out a 1,000 yen bill and a 50 yen coin and handed it to Aisha. She took the money and put it in the cash register and got out the right amount of change, She closed the cash register drawer and handed the change back to Tetsui who put the coins in a zipper pocket in his wallet.

"Thank you for doing our tattoos." The Kuroko twins said simultaneously, bowing.

"And thank you for coming to Ichi Tattoo. We have been really slow lately. As you could see when Aisha walked you down the hallway, the rooms were all empty except for all the equipment and stuff." Ryusei explained. The twins were a little shocked.

"For real? But I don't understand why. Aisha is really, really good and fast too." Tetsui said as Saito Aisha blushed at the compliment.

"So what made you two want to get tattoos if you're that sensitive to pain?" Aisha asked the Kuroko twins.

"Well there is only one difference between us, but it's hidden by clothing all the time. Tetsui has a large birthmark located on his inner right thigh." Tetsumi explained to Aisha.

"One of our senpais, Kazuki Tsukumo who is a second year on our basketball team at Seirin, suggested we get tattoos of our names in a visible place so they could tell who was who." Tetsui added.

"That's a smart idea." Ryusei responded.

"Well it's getting kind of late so we should get going. Thanks again!" Tetsui said before he and his younger twin brother walked out the glass door.

"Thanks again for coming to Ichi Tattoo! If you want anymore tattoos or just want to visit, you're always welcome to come any time we're open. Maybe you could even spread the word about us." Ryusei said, handing each twin Saito Aisha's business card.

"Yeah we definitely will." Tetsumi said as the twins waved goodbye and left the shop. They couldn't wait to show their teammates their new tattoos. The next day they went to practice as always. Before the team started their training, the Kuroko twins showed them their tattoos.

"Great! Now we can tell you two apart." Kazuki Tsukumo, the one who suggested the idea, said to the twins. Everyone nodded in agreement. Coach Risa got impatient.

"Hey boys, I'm going to assign you extra laps if you don't get going!" Risa yelled at the Seirin team members. They all flinched.

"Yes ma'am!" Hiroshi Jizou answered as he and the rest of the team started running laps around the gym.

“Our first match in the Interhigh tournament is with Shutoku, one of the Three Kings of Tokyo, next week Monday. You need to get stronger in order to stand a chance in winning against them.” Coach Risa announced.


	5. Seirin's Lone and Double Phantom

Today was a big day for Kuroko Tetsui and Kuroko Tetsumi. It was their first tournament game since they joined the Seirin basketball team, the Interhigh tournament. When Seirin stepped onto the court from the locker room, the entire crowd gasped.

~Conversation between two high school female Seirin fans~

Fan #1: Hey, don't those two players look a lot like Kuroko Tetsuya?

Fan #2: Yeah, now that you mention it, they look exactly like him.

Fan #1: Are they his sons?

Fan #2: Maybe, but didn't he start his third year only 16 years ago?

Fan #1: *Starts doing calculations on her smartphone* If my calculations are correct, Kuroko Tetsuya is 34 now and had kids at age 18!

Fan #2: For real?!

Fan #1: Yeah. That's what my calculations are showing.

Fan #2: *Blushes* But he doesn't seem like the kind of person to do such a thing at that young of an age.

Fan #1: Well the proof is right on the court.

Fan #2: Maybe we could get a chance to go talk to them after the game to find out!

Fan #1: I'm not sure if that's even possible. I mean, how are we even going to get to them?

Fan #2: I don't know.

Fan #1: Well I don't either.

~Conversation between the two commentators before the game~

1st Commentator: Oh my gosh! It's the Double Phantom from Teiko Middle School, the Kuroko twins Tetsui and Tetsumi! Their father, Kuroko Tetsuya, is a legend. He lead Seirin to their first of many notable victories at the Winter Cup 18 years ago.

2nd Commentator: But didn't he graduate from Seirin only 15 years ago?

1st Commentator: You know, you're right. But he already has identical twin sons who are both 16 years old.

2nd Commentator: Well this is quite a shock. But it's a good thing there's two of them. Their first match is with Shutoku High, which managed to get their hands on one of the 2nd Generation of Miracles Miochi Shunsuke.

1st Commentator: Did you know that the 2nd Generation of Miracles are not related to the 1st Generation of Miracles? They are even more formidable. This is going to be a tough game for Seirin.

2nd Commentator: Seirin High, with the Double Phantom versus Shutoku High, with one of the 2nd Generation of Miracles, Miochi Shunsuke. Who will win and precede onto the next game of the Interhigh tournament?

1st Commentator: Let's watch the game and find out!

2nd Commentator: Shutoku's players for the first half are Miochi Shunsuke the shooting guard who is #6, the point guard who is #10, center who is #4, power forward who is #5, and small forward who is #8.

1st Commentator: Seirin's players for the first half are Keita Tatsuichi the power forward who is #10, Hiroki Jizou the shooting guard who is #4, Kazuki Tsukumo the center who is #7, Idori Sakurai the point guard who is #5, Kuroko Tetsui who's position is unknown and is #16.

2nd Commentator: So only one of the Kuroko twins is going to be in the first half?

1st Commentator: Yes it seems so.

2nd Commentator: I know they're known as the Double Phantom when they're both in the game, but what are they called when only one of them is in?

1st Commentator: I think it's the Lone Phantom. But both twins are Seirin's regulars.

2nd Commentator: Well, now that we've announced both team's first half players, let the game begin!

~The two commentators narrating the first couple minutes of the first half of the game~

1st Commentator: Here's the tip off. Oh and Shutoku's center #7 gets the ball! He's heading towards Sierin's hoop, but is being confronted by Idori Sakurai. He's passing the ball to #10.

2nd Commentator: Uh oh. Now #10 is passing it to Miochi who is at the half court line. He shoots the ball. Wow look at how high and fast it goes! And it's in. Looks like Shutoku has control of the game.

1st Commentator: Notice how fast Miochi releases the ball after catching it. He doesn't even jump when he shoots! You have to be ready right there in front of him when he shoots to even get a chance to block the ball.

2nd Commentator: Unlike Midorima Shintaro of the 1st Generation of Miracles, he doesn't need to jump to shoot and he can release the ball quickly. Also, he's right handed not left handed like Midorima.

1st Commentator: Kuroko Tetsui just caught the ball under the net. He uses the ignite pass kai to pass the ball to Idori Sakurai. Wow, look at how fast and powerful that pass is! He catches it and quickly gets past the Shutoku players one by one. Uh oh, Idori is confronted by Miochi. He quickly passes the ball to Keita Tatsuichi who dunks the ball into the net. Wow, Keita can really jump!

2nd Commentator: Seirin made a counter attack against Shutoku within only 2 minutes into the game!

~The two commentators' talking during the intermission period~

1st Commentator: Whew that was an intense first half! Seirin is in the lead by 2 points with the score being 47 - 45. The 15 minute intermission period between the first and second half has started. All the players look like they really need a break.

2nd Commentator: There hasn't been a high school tournament game this intense since Seirin's Kuroko Tetsuya and the 1st Generation of Miracles graduated from their high schools.

1st Commentator: Looks like we are in for an exciting season for the Interhigh tournament this year.

2nd Commentator: Yeah, We've got to keep an eye on Seirin this year for sure. Can they overcome the 2nd Generation of Miracles and claim the title as this year's Interhigh Champions?

1st Commentator: We'll have to wait and find out.

2nd Commentator: Did you know that Kuroko Tetsuya started out as a 3rd stringer at Teiko Middle School?

1st Commentator: No I did not. How did he become one of the 1st stringers, alongside the 1st Generation of Miracles?

2nd Commentator: Akashi Seijuro, the captain of the 1st Generation of Miracles thought that his weak presence would be useful in games. He persuaded the head coach to give Tetsuya a second chance. He used his weak presence to his advantage for misdirection and excelled in passing the ball, proving himself worthy of becoming a 1st stringer.

1st Commentator: That's quite interesting. But I heard that the Kuroko twins became first stringers right after their first tryout.

2nd Commentator: That's because they possess all the additional skills that Tetsuya had gained for the Winter Cup 18 years ago. Tetsuya didn't have all those other skills when he first joined the basketball club at Teiko, he didn't even know about misdirection.

1st Commentator: If the Kuroko twins were able to make it into the 1st string at Teiko after their first tryout, Tetsuya must have taught his sons well.

~Time skip: last couple minutes of the intermission period and second half first couple minutes~

1st Commentator: There are only a couple minutes left of the intermission period and the two teams are getting ready for the second half. Let announce the players who will be in the game, shall we?

2nd Commentator: Shutoku's players for the second half are the same ones from the first half: Miochi Shunsuke the shooting guard who is #6, the point guard who is #10, the center who is #4, the power forward who is #5, and the small forward who is #8.

1st Commentator: Seirin's players for the first half are Keita Tatsuichi the power forward who is #10, Hiroki Jizou the shooting guard who is #4, Kazuki Tsukumo the center who is #7, Kuroko Tetsui who's position is unknown and is #16, and Kuroko Tetsumi who's position is also unknown and is #11.

2nd Commentator: Looks like the Double Phantom will be on the court for this half. I'm excited for this!

1st Commentator: The buzzer just signaled the start of the second half. Here goes the tip off. And Seirin's center Kazuki Tsukumo gets the ball this time! He's making his way towards Shutoku's hoop. Uh oh, Shutoku's point guard #10 steals the ball! He's passing it to Miochi again who catches it under the net of Shutoku's hoop. Is he seriously going to shoot from there? Keita is running at full speed towards Miochi to try and block his shot, but doesn't make it in time to stop the quick release. The ball falls flawlessly into Seirin's hoop. Adding 3 points to Shutoku's score, bringing them to 48. The score is now 48 - 47 with Seirin behind by 1 point.

2nd Commentator: But it looks like Seirin was expecting that Miochi was going to shoot, because Tetsui is waiting under the hoop. He catches the ball after it falls through the net. He cyclone passes it to his younger twin brother, Tetsumi, who catches the ball at the center line. Shutoku's point guard #10 marks him, but Tetsumi passes him using the Vanishing Drive. He stops at the three point line and prepares to shoot. Shutoku's center #4 jumps up to block him. Tetsumi performs the Phantom Shot which seems to go right through his hand. And it makes it in with a swish! Seirin's score is now 50 and Shutoku's score is 48.

~Time skip: when the game ends~

1st Commentator: The buzzer just went off and that's the end of the game! Seirin and Shutoku are both tied at 106 - 106. That was one intense game! Seirin is definitely a team to keep a sharp eye on.

2nd Commentator: This is Seirin's first game of the Interhigh tournament season. At first it seemed unfortunate that their first match was with one of the Three Kings of Tokyo, but they pulled through and ended up tying with Shutoku.

1st Commentator: Fans will get a chance to meet the players on both teams in 15 minutes! They will be in the lobby of the stadium. This opportunity lasts only 30 minutes, so hurry down to the lobby to increase your chance of meeting your favorite player or players!

Fan #1: Did you hear that?! We have a chance to meet the Kuroko twins!

Fan #2: We have to get to the lobby immediately so we can make it before the crowd.

Fan #1 & Fan #2: *Leave their seats and run towards the lobby area. They see no one in the lines set up for each team.*

Fan #2: Yes! We beat the crowd!

Fan #1: But we have to wait 15 minutes until Seirin and Shutoku come out though.

Fan #2: Yeah, but at least we'll be first in line to meet the Kuroko twins.

Fan #1 & Fan #2: *Get in the line for the Seirin team.*

~Time skip: 15 minutes~

Fan #1: Here they come!

Fan #2: *Starts fangirling as the Seirin team and Shutoku team come out along with security guards as the crowd, mainly females, begin to flood the lobby.*

Seirin's security guard: Everyone who wants to meet the players of Seirin High line up here! *Points to the line taped on the floor where Fan #1 and Fan #2 were already standing. The other fans lined up behind them.*

Shutoku's security guard: Shutoku High fans line up here! *Points to the line taped on the floor in front of the Shutoku team. All the Shutoku fans lined up at the taped line.*

Fan #2: We are huge fans of the Seirin basketball team members, especially the Kuroko twins Tetsui and Tetsumi.

Fan #1: We are your biggest fans.

Tetsui: *Walks up towards Fan #1 and Fan #2 with his younger twin brother, Tetsumi.* We're really happy to know that we have fans.

Fan #2: We came here right after one of the commentators announced that fans could meet the basketball players."

Tetsumi: *Raises one baby blue eyebrow.* So you both have been standing here for 15 minutes?

Fan #1 & Fan #2: *Nod heads.*

Fan #1: Yep, we both got here early in order to be the first to meet you guys, fortunately no one was here when we arrived.

Fan #2: That shows that we are your biggest fans!

Tetsui: Well it's really heartwarming to know that you were willing to wait 15 minutes just to be the first to meet us.

Tetsumi: We never thought we would have such devoted fans.

Fan #2: Well there's also several things we really wanted to ask you two.

Fan #1: *Nods head.*

Tetsui: What is it?

Fan #2: Are you Kuroko Tetsuya's sons?

Tetsumi: Yes we are.

Fan #1: How old are you two?

Tetsui: We're both 16 years old.

Fan #2: How old was Kuroko Tetsuya when he had you two and how old is he now?

Tetsumi: *Looks at his older twin brother Tetsui, then back at the two fans.* Our father was 18 when we were born. He is now 34 years old.

Fan #1 & Fan #2: *Look at each other, eyes widening, before looking back at the twins.*

Fan #1: I knew it!

Tetsui & Tetsumi: *Look at the fans, surprised."

Tetsui: How did you know?

Fan #1: I just did some calculations on my phone.

Fan #2: So is Kuroko Tetsuya really that type of person?

Tetsumi: No he's not.

Fan #2: Then why did he have you two so young? Oh sorry, that was very insensitive of me. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to.

Tetsui: Our father is not the playboy type. Tetsuya is really loving and caring. When he found out about us, he married our mother who he had been dating since they both were third years at Teiko Middle School. They're still together now.

Tetsumi: It would actually be a good thing for people to know what really happened. We've never actually told anyone the full story. People who know about our relationship to Tetsuya as his sons and the fairly small the age difference between us, usually start to think bad things about him. We don't want people to start rumors that Tetsuya lived a carefree lifestyle, although I'm pretty sure some people already have. So we'll tell you the full story. You two will be the first to hear it.

Hiroki Jizou: Oi Tetsumi, we'll be hearing it too y'know, along with other fans who are close by.

Tetsumi: Oh right. Sorry Hiroki-senpai.

Tetsui: *Tells the full story of how Tetsuya and their mother conceived them.*

Seirin team, the 2 fans, & other fans close by: *Eyes widen and jaws drop.*

Hiroki Jizou: So that's what really happened.

Fan #2: Wow that was quite a story!

Fan #1: That was not what I was expecting.

Tetsui: Well that actually felt really good, telling the full story.

Tetsumi: Yeah, now some of the burden is off our chests.

Hiroki Jizou: *Looks at the clock over the ticket booth.* Hey Tetsui, Tetsumi, there's only 15 more minutes left for the rest of the fans in line to meet us.

Fan #1: Oh. Sorry we took so much of your time.

Fan #2: Yeah, sorry about that.

Tetsui: It's no big deal. It was good that we got to share Tetsuya's story.

Tetsumi: Yeah, I feel a lot better knowing that many people have now heard the truth about Tetsuya, and it's all thanks to you two. *Smiles at the two fans.*

Fan #1 & Fan #2: *Blush.*

Fan #1: Well we better head on our way out. We don't want to take anymore of your time.

Tetsui: It's okay. But before you go, could you tell us your names?

Fan #2: I'm Asuka Imori.

Fan #1: And I'm Emiko Sanji.

Asuka Imori: We'll definitely attend all your games. After all, we are your biggest fans. *Waves goodbye and starts to walk away.*

Emiko Sanji: Maybe we'll see you guys face to face again. *Waves goodbye before following Asuka.*

The Kuroko twins & the Seirin team: *Wave goodbye to the two fans before meeting with the other fans until the 30 minute event was over.*

After the "Meet The Team Members" event, both teams headed back to their schools. After the Seirin team members got back from the stadium, coach Risa had them practice for 3 hours before letting them go home. She felt that the players needed the extra practice because they were going to face Kaijo High later next week.

Akatsuki Risa: You may think I'm cruel for having you practice more after the match with Shutoku High, but this is to help prepare you for our next match on Friday of next week which is against Kaijo High who also has a member of the 2nd Generation of Miracles on their team, Kaname Reiji.


	6. We're Rivals Now

It was finally time for Seirin's second Interhigh tournament match. They were up against Kaijo High who also had a member of the 2nd Generation of Miracles, Kaname Reiji. As Seirin was heading towards their locker room, a dark sand color haired man with two snaggle teeth on each top corner of his mouth in a Kaijo High jersey #7 came running up to them.

"Hey Tetsui-chii, Tetsumi-chii!" He called out. The Kuroko twins ignored him and the Seirin team just continued on past the bubbly Kaijo player. He followed closely behind them.

"What is it that you want Kaname?" Tetsui asked the man who must have been Kaname Reiji one of the 2nd Generation of Miracles.

"Aww don't be so cold towards me, Tetsui-chii. I haven't seen you two since our graduation ceremony at Teiko!" Kaname complained. The Kuroko twins just sighed.

"Even you too Tetsumi-chii? Come on you two, aren't you glad to see me, your best friend, again?" Kaname asked the twins. All the Seirin team members gasped except for Tetsui and Tetsumi who were wearing their signature blank expression on their faces.

"You two are best friends with Kaname Reiji? He doesn't seem like your type." Hiroki Jizou whispered to the identical twin brothers.

"No, we were just friends, nothing more than that." Tetsumi clarified. Kaname's eyes started to water.

"But we got along so well that I thought we were best friends!" Kaname whined. Tetsui sighed at Kaname before he spoke.

"We got along okay, but your personality got on our nerves sometimes. You can be really annoying at times." Tetsui broke the news to Kaname who started to sulk. Tetsumi nodded in agreement with his older twin brother.

"How am I annoying?" Kaname asked.

"Well, when you don't get your way, you pout and whine about it like a little kid. You start mimicking people you get in arguments with, which is very immature. Also, you brag a lot about how your sense of fashion is superior above everyone else." Tetsui explained to the Kaijo player.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize how much that bugged you. But you never said anything to me about it, you just ignored me or looked at me with a blank expression so how was I supposed to know what things I did that were annoying you?" Said the snaggle toothed member of the 2nd Generation of Miracles.

"You know, he does have a point. I bet that poked some sense into you two." Idori Sakurai said to the twins, half serious and half jokingly. Hiroki Jizou popped a vein on the right side of his forehead.

"Shut up Idori. Are you incapable of refraining from using terrible puns, especially in a situation like this?" Hiroki scolded Idori.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Hiroki." Idori apologized to Hiroki. He sighed at him and shook his head.

"You should say you're sorry to the Kuroko twins too." Hiroki told Idori.

"I'm sorry for not being completely serious with you two." He apologized to Tetsui and Tetsumi who just looked at him.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but that pun was actually somewhat clever." Tetsui responded.

"I guess Kaname does have a point." Tetsumi admitted. He turned to Kaname Reiji who was leaning against the wall.

"We should have talked to you about the things you do that annoy us and others. You're right, if no one tells you you're bugging them, you can't tell what it is that you're doing that's bothersome. Sorry for not speaking to you about it." Tetsumi apologized to the dark sand haired Kaijo player.

"So are we still friends?" Kaname asked the twins. They both smiled slightly at the Kaijo prodigy basketball player.

"Yes we're still friends." The twins said simultaneously. Kaname walked up to them and gave them a big hug. The reunion was suddenly interrupted when a voice called out from down the hall.

"Oi Kaname! Where have you been all this time?! The whole team has been waiting for you!" Another Kaijo player with jersey #4 came up to Kaname. He hit him on the head. Kaname rubbed the back of his head where he was just hit.

"Oww! Senpai that really hurt!" Kaname complained. The Kaijo upperclassman popped a vein on his forehead.

"You shouldn't be wandering around while we have a game to get ready for." The angry Kaijo player scolded Kaname.

"But I was just greeting my two friends who were my former teammates at Teiko!" Kaname exclaimed as his current teammate raised his eyebrow as he looked at the Kuroko twins who were standing next to Kaname.

"So you two are the rumored Double Phantom when you play together on the court and the Lone Phantom when on the court individually." The Kaijo player said. The twins nodded their heads in response.

"Kaname goes on and on about you two all the time. It gets really annoying after a while. Sometimes it interferes with his focus during practice. As captain, I have the responsibility to keep all my teammates in check. This guy is quite a lot to handle." The Kaijo captain said to the Kuroko twins.

"We know that all too well. We were first stringers at Teiko. We played along side Kaname and the other members of the 2nd Generation of Miracles." Tetsui responded. Kaname's captain and senpai raised his eyebrow again.

"So if you were first stringers, why did you go to Seirin instead of a high school famous for their basketball teams such as Kaijo?" The Kaijo upperclassman asked the twins.

"We wanted to follow the path of our father Kuroko Tetsuya." Tetsumi answered back. The Kaijo captain seemed a little surprised. How did he not notice it earlier? The twins were the spitting image of Kuroko Tetsuya who lead Seirin to several victories over Kaijo High and their ace Kise Ryota, one of the 1st Generation of Miracles between 15 to 18 years ago. Two of those victories Seirin had over Kaijo were during Kuroko Tetsuya's first year in high school. He had heard plenty of stories about the legendary Phantom Sixth Man who was acknowledged and respected by the 1st Generation of Miracles in middle school and into high school even when they went their separate ways after graduating from Teiko Middle School. The upperclassman captain started to get a worried look on his face. Sure Kaname Reiji, their ace, was much more formidable than Kise Ryota, but they were up against Seirin who had two Kurokos on their side. The Seirin players started to get confused on why the Kaijo captain looked worried.

"Kaname we're leaving." The upperclassman Kaijo player said as he grabbed Kaname by his jersey, starting to drag him away. Kaname smiled as he was being taken away by his senpai and waved.

"Bye Tetsui-chii, Tetsumi-chii! See you during the game!" He said before the Kaijo captain hit him on the head again.

"Oww! What was that for, Senpai?!" The angry captain glared at him.

"Don't pay anymore attention to them. It will hinder your focus during the game. We can't afford for you to be distracted by past friendships when we're up against Seirin who has two Kurokos on their side. They are your rivals and enemies now, not your friends." The Kaijo captain broke the news to his team's ace.

"Tetsui-chii, Tetsumi-chii! Do you think of me as an enemy?" Kaname yelled out as he was continued being dragged away.

"When we meet each other on the court, we are your enemies." Tetsui said in a loud voice to Kaname who's face showed heart break and sadness.

"Don't let our past together interfere with your performance. We don't want you to go easy on us." Tetsumi spoke loudly to his former Teiko teammate. Kaname's facial expression changed from sad and heart broken to cold and harsh.

"So that's how you think of me, huh? Well I guess we really are rivals now!" Kaname yelled back, almost out of sight. After the two Kaijo players were gone, the Seirin team continued to head to their locker room to prepare for the game against Kaijo High and their ace Kaname Reiji who was supposedly a lot stronger than Kise Ryota of the 1st Generation of Miracles.

~Time skip~

Seirin and Kaijo both stepped onto the court as the crowd began to cheer. They were very excited for this match. The last Interhigh tournament game between Seirin and Shutoku was very intense. The two teams ended up tying at the end of the game. Who would win today's match? Or will they tie like Seirin and Shutoku did in the last game? The team players lined up. Kaname Reiji stood across from Kuroko Tetsumi. They both frowned at each other.

"I won't go easy on you just because you used to be my teammate." Kaname growled, baring his fang-like snaggle teeth.

"I wouldn't want you to go easy on me." Tetsumi responded firmly, not dropping his frown. The referee blew the whistle.

"Bow to each other." He said as the players of both teams bowed towards their opposing team.

"Let's have a good game." All the players said simultaneously. Keita Tatsuichi power forward #10, Kazuki Tsukumo center #7, Hiroki Jizou captain and shooting guard #4, Idori Sakurai point guard #5, and Kuroko Tetsumi #11 stayed on the court and went to their positions on the court. Kaijo's captain and point guard #4, center #8, shooting guard #5, power forward #10, and of course, the small forward Kaname Reiji #7 stayed on the court and went to their positions. The other players on both teams went to their team's sideline benches. The referee threw the ball up into the air and the game started. Kazuki got the ball first and passed it to Idori who quickly scanned the court with his Falcon Eye for an opening as he was marked by Kaijo's captain. He saw that Tetsumi was open by the three point line so he threw the ball past the opposing captain, but before the ball reached Tetsumi, Kaname stole it while it was in mid flight.

"Oh crap! Somebody stop him!" Idori shouted. Keita was already on it. He ran in front of Kaname as he reached the center line. Kaname changed his pace as rings formed in his dark golden brown eyes and he performed the ankle break on Keita who tripped over himself. Kaname didn't move past him, but instead shot the ball with high speed and force as the ball traveled in a high arc and landed flawlessly into the net. All Keita could do was sit there and watch. Kaname looked down on him.

"I told Tetsumi I wouldn't go easy on you guys, and he agreed." He smirked mischievously and left as Keita growled in return. 'So this is all your fault, Tetsumi.' Keita muttered under his breath as he got up and went back into the game which was leaning in Kaijo's favor. This match was even harder than the match against Shutoku. Kaname Reiji's Absolute Mimic was much more formidable than they thought. He just combined and slightly altered 4 moves of various members of the 2nd Generation of Miracles: Ayato Durima's pace change, Akira Shinjitsu's King's Eye and Ankle Break, and Miochi Shunsuke's fast release high projectile shot. There were only a few minutes until the first quarter was over and Kaijo had control of the game with 14 points while Seirin had only 9 points.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Keita yelled. Coach Risa could see that Keita's mood was shifting over to the danger zone way too quickly. If Keita continued to play, he would make many fatal mistakes because his temper would get in the way of his focus. Risa called for a substitution. The referee blew the whistle and paused the game.

"Seirin player substitution! Kuroko Tetsui for Keita Tatsuichi!" When Keita heard this, he was furious. He stormed off the court towards the bench as Tetsui was about to walk past him to join the game, but before Tetsui could pass him, Keita grabbed him by the front of his jersey.

"This is all your younger twin brother's fault!" The tall maroon haired player yelled right in the older twin's face. Tetsui wiped all the spit off his face and spoke calmly.

"How is this my brother's fault?" He asked the enraged Keita.

"Kaname told me when I was down that he told Tetsumi that he wouldn't go easy on us and that Tetsumi agreed." Keita said angrily to the older twin who's blank facial expression remained the same.

"Tetsumi just meant that he didn't want our past together with Kaname to interfere with his focus on the game. It's not the same as asking for him to give us a hard time." Tetsui calmly told Keita who still kept a tight grip on his jersey.

"How do you know that for sure?" He questioned the twin angrily. Tetsui sighed at Keita's attitude.

"I know my twin brother better than anyone and the same goes for him to me. We have a telepathic relationship between us as twins and an unbreakable bond as brothers." Tetsui calmly explained to Keita who released him and seemed to have settled down a bit.

"Okay fine, if you say so. But while I'm out of the game, beat the crap out of Kaname Reiji for me." Keita said, holding out his fist. Tetsui returned the fist bump before he continued to walk onto the court.

"Of course Keita-kun. We'll show him the power of the Double Phantom once again." Tetsui smiled up at Keita who grinned back, his more mature self starting to return again. Coach Risa sighed of relief. She was very grateful for the twins' personalities in times like these. They could reach out to Keita like no one else could. The twins' relationship with him was similar to the relationship Tetsuya had with Kagami according to stories she had heard about the light and shadow of Seirin High's basketball team of 15 to 18 years ago. Her attention was brought back to the game. As Tetsui stepped onto the court and joined his younger twin brother and the rest of the Seirin basketball team, the entire crowd all went quiet before starting to fill the stadium with whispers. Risa was able to pick out parts of conversations fans were having among one another, which were basically all about the same thing, just worded differently. They were all talking about the Double Phantom and whether or not they thought they could turn the tables on Kaijo while their ace, Kaname Reiji, was in the game. The referee blew the whistle resuming the game.


	7. The Double Phantom vs Kaname Reiji

Keita Tatsuichi just got substituted out for Kuroko Tetsui who joined his younger twin brother and the other Seirin regulars on the court, and the game resumed. The score was 14 - 9, Seirin behind by 5 points and there were only a few minutes left of the first quarter. Kaname Reiji was a tough opponent alone, but with cooperation with his team, Kaijo was virtually unstoppable. Kaname Reiji has mastered Absolute Mimic which is a more formidable skill than Perfect Copy. Not only can Kaname mimic all of the 2nd Generation of Miracles moves, but he can alter the moves and combine more than two of them at once. 18 years ago, Seirin managed to beat Kaijo with Kise Ryota and his Perfect Copy with the help and support of Kuroko Tetsuya. Kaijo's new ace is stronger than Kise Ryota with his Absolute Mimic, but now Seirin has two Kurokos instead of one. Tetsui approached Tetsumi.

"I promised Keita that I would take Kaname down. The best way to do that is by combining our powers as the Double Phantom." Tetsui said to his younger twin brother, Tetsumi, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's show Kaname the power of the Double Phantom again, but as rivals instead of teammates." Tetsumi replied. The twins both nodded at each other and got into their positions on the court. Kaijo's center got the ball who passed it to Kaname who was waiting at the center line, but before the ball reached him, Tetsui interfered changing the ball's direction to Tetsumi who was at the three point line. He caught it and got ready to shoot.

"Stop him Kaname!" Kaijo's captain yelled. Kaname mimicked Misaki Ayame's quick reflexes and speed to reach Tetsumi. He got in front of him and jumped up to block him. Unfortunately for Kaname, he couldn't block the Phantom Shot. The ball landed in the net without touching the rim, adding 3 points to Seirin's score which was now 12, only 2 point behind Kaijo.

"Did you see that? Seirin got Kaijo back within a minute of the Double Phantom's return!" One of the commentators yelled.

"The Double Phantom really is powerful, but will they be able to overpower Kaname?" The other commentator said. Idori ran to grab the ball. He scanned the court with his Falcon's Eye and saw Tetsui ready to catch the ball at the three point line. As he threw it towards him, Kaname stepped in the way of the ball's path but before he could steal it, Tetsumi seemed to appear in front of him and passed it above Kaname's head and it landed in Tetsui's hands who performed another Phantom Shot against Kaname, landing another three pointer. Seirin was ahead of Kaijo by 2 points now. The score was 15 - 14.

"Why you two! I'm gonna get you for this!" Kaname snarled at the twins.

"I promised Keita that I would bring you down while he was out of the game. The Lone Phantom is not enough to stop you, but with the combined power of my brother and I as the Double Phantom, we will stop you!" Tetsui proclaimed to Kaname who got really angry.

"We will show you the power of the Double Phantom again, but this time as enemies instead of teammates. You are very strong, but you are only one person." Tetsumi said to the angered Kaname.

"Bring it on." Kaname said as a glowing dark yellow aura started radiating from him and glowing rings appeared in his eyes. Kaijo's power forward #10 got the ball and passed it to Kaname. The twins quickly ran in front of Kaname, double teaming him. Kaname attempted to perform the Ankle Break on them, but it didn't work. He then noticed that light blue streams of light were radiating from both the Kuroko twins' eyes.

"The Kuroko twins are both in the zone! If Kaname can't get in the zone, he may have trouble dealing with the Double Phantom." The 1st commentator said, which angered Kaname.

The twins were still double teaming Kaname who changed his pace like Ayato Durima to throw the them off, but Tetsui stole the ball as he was dribbling it. Tetsumi ran to the three point line. Kaname quickly held out his hand to block the ball. Tetsui used the Ignite Pass Kai and the ball knocked Kaname's hand aside and landed into Tetsumi's hands who used the Phantom Shot against Kaijo's center #8 and landed yet another three pointer. Seirin's score was now 18 and Kaijo's score was still 14.

"Damn it! Why can't I get into the zone right when I need to." Kaname said as he clenched his fists and ground his teeth together.

"Kaname, we told you we would show you the power of the Double Phantom as rivals. We are no longer your teammates." The twins said simultaneously. They were so in sync with each other, it was scary. Keita was astonished at how formidable the Kuroko twins were, especially when they were in the zone. Kaijo hadn't scored even a single point ever since Tetsui went into the game along with his twin brother and the other Seirin regulars.

"It's a good thing the Kuroko twins are on our side. Otherwise we'd be screwed and done for." Kashida Shuu said to the rest of the Seirin bench warmers.

"Yes we really need them in order to even have a chance against the 2nd Generation of Miracles." Fukemo Kaido said. Eveyrone nodded in agreement.

"Looks like the twins are doing well at keeping Kaname Reiji in check." Coach Risa said as she watched the game closely. Kaijo's shooting guard #5 was dribbling the ball heading towards Seirin's hoop, then was double teamed by Idori Sakurai and Kazuki Tsukumo.

"Over here!" Kaijo's point guard and captain #4 yelled at his teammate. Before the shooting guard could pass the ball, Tetsui stole it in mid dribble and headed towards their opponent's hoop. Kaijo's center #8 stepped in front of Tetsui who easily passed him using the Vanishing Drive. Kaijo's power forward #10 stepped in front of him. Tetsui saw that Hiroki Jizou was open at the three point line and Ignite Passed the ball to him. He caught it and shot the ball which fell into the net, adding another 3 points to Seirin's score which was now 21 and Kaijo's score was still at 14.

"I've had enough of this! I will defeat you Tetsui-chii and Tetsumi-chii!" Kaname yelled, declaring war against the twins. Yellow brown streams of light started to radiate from his eyes. The entire Seirin team, except the twins, looked really worried. The twins were still in the zone and didn't look like they would reach their limit anytime soon.

"Kaname Reiji has just entered the zone! But the Kuroko twins are also still in the zone!" The first commentator exclaimed. Kaijo's captain and point guard #4 had the ball. He passed it to Kaname who caught the call and started running towards the center line and mimicked Miochi Shunsuke's fast release half court shot and made it in the net, bringing Kaijo's score to 17. Seirin was still in the lead by 4 points.

"Kaijo has made a counter attack on Seirin, but they are still behind by 4 points." The second commentator pointed out. All the Kaijo players gave Kaname a high five before they returned to their positions. The ball was released and Kaname got a hold of the ball, running towards Seirin's hoop. But before he could make it to the three point line, Idoi Sakurai predicted his course by using his Falcon's Eye and ran to mark Kaname. Idori jumped to block him, he faked a three pointer and passed him as Idori was still in the air. He then ran towards the hoop and dunked the ball into the net using Misaki Ayame's Hephaestus's Hammer as Kazuki Tsukumo and the Kuroko twins, who were still in the zone, tried to block the dunk. The score was now 19 - 21 with Seirin still in the lead.

"Kaijo is catching up fast now that Kaname is in the zone as well. Will the surpass Seirin?" The first commentator said. Kaname looked at Kazuki and the twins with an almost evil smile on his face.

"I will not go easy on you. I will raise hell and win this game. I'll show you the full power of my Absolute Mimic!" Kaname said to the three Seirin basketball players as the dark yellow streams of light continued to radiate from his eyes. The twins' eyes still radiated light blue streams of light as their signature expressionless faces remained unchanged, but the atmosphere that surrounded them was very intense. It was amazing how formidable the twins were when they worked together, it was almost like they were on par with Kaname Reiji himself.

"Come on and bring it on." Tetsui and Tetsumi said simultaneously, challenging Kaname. The crowd, teams, referees, and reporters could all feel the tension between the Kuroko twins and the member of the 2nd Generation of Miracles rising with every second. The three players got back into their positions as the game resumed again. Kaijo's shooting guard #5 had the ball and passed it to Kaname, but Tetsumi changed the ball's direction towards Hiroki before it reached Kaijo's ace. But Kaname used Misaki Ayame's fast reactions and speed and stole the ball as it was on its way to Hiroki. Kaname once again used Miochi's fast release high projectile shot. The ball made it in the net, bringing Kaijo's score to 21 tying with Seirin. The buzzer went off signaling the end of the second quarter and the teams headed to their designated locker rooms for the 15 minute intermission period. Coach Akatsuki Risa explained their strategy for the next half.


	8. The Phantoms and Light Combine

The buzzer just went off signaling the end of the first half and it was time for the 15 minute intermission period. Coach Akatsuki Risa started to explain their strategy for the third quarter.

"We're going to have Keita Tatsuichi, Kuroko Tetsui, Hiroki Jizou, Idori Sakurai, Kazuki Tsukumo play in the next quarter unless we need to sub someone out." Risa told the team. Fukemo Kaido raised his hand, Risa signaled for him to speak.

"Why are we going to switch out Tetsumi? The Double Phantom is our only weapon against Kaname Reiji." Fukemo said, sounding very worried. Coach Risa sighed.

"We can't have the Double Phantom on the court for too long. Tetsui and Tetsumi have a limited amount of energy. Also they'll lose their misdirection as the game goes on because the opponent will start to get used to them. So we'll have to resort back to the Lone Phantom for a while." Risa explained. Everyone but the twins were disappointed.

~Time skip~

It was time for the game to resume and both teams came out of their locker rooms and stepped onto the court. Seirin and Kaijo were tied at 21 - 21. The players all got into their positions as the the basketball was released for the tip off. Kazuki got the ball first and passed it to Hiroki who was at the three point line. He released the ball to shoot, but Kaname blocked it like Misaki does. Kaijo's point guard and captain #4 got the ball and start to make his way to Sierin's hoop, but then he was double teamed by Idori and Kazuki. He quickly threw it to Kaname who continued the journey. Keita and Tetsumi double teamed him. Glowing rings formed in Kaname's eyes as he performed the Ankle Break which worked on both of them. He looked down at them.

"Watch in awe at the power of my Absolute Mimic." Kaname said looking down on them before he used Miochi's fast release high projectile shot and made the basket. Kaijo's score was 24 and Seirin's was 21.

"Damn it. If only Keita and Tetsumi were in the zone." Hiroki muttered under his breath. Meanwhile Idori got the ball. He scanned the court with his Falcon's Eye again. Keita was open so he threw the ball to him. Kaname stepped in the way of the ball's path, but Tetsumi got in front of him and tipped the ball over his head. Keita caught the ball and headed over to Kaijo's hoop, but Kaname once again used Misaki Ayame's quick reflexes and speed. He caught up with Keita and stole the ball, running up to the three point line and performed Miochi's fast release high projectile shot again, the ball landed in the net bringing Kaijo's score to 27. The score was 27 - 21 with Seirin behind by 6 points.

"Ever since Seirin switched to the Lone Phantom, Kaijo has broken the tie and is ahead of Seirin by 6 points! Can Seirin close the growing gap and win this game?" The first commentator said.

"Damn it! Why am I so weak? If only I could get into the zone." Keita said to himself. Tetsumi pulled on Keita's jersey. Keita's attention was drawn to who pulled on his jersey, it was Tetsumi.

"There are two main minimum requirements that you need to get the door to the zone to open up to you. First of all you need to have a passion for basketball stronger than anything else. Second you need a strong will to win. You possess both of the minimum requirements. If you focus enough, you will be able to enter the zone." Tetsumi said calmly as light blue streams of light were radiating from his eyes. Keita just stared at Tetsumi who was already in the zone himself. 'No, I don't want to be below anyone else in skill.' Keita thought to himself. He closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could. When he opened his eyes, maroon streams of light started flowing from his eyes. Tetsumi smiled up at him.

"See? I knew you could enter the zone. Now let's show Kaname Reiji the power of the ace's Light and the Lone Phantom's shadow together." Tetsumi said, holding out his fist. Keita returned his fist bump and smiled back.

"Yeah let's show 'em the power of our teamwork!" Keita responded. Both him and Tetsumi returned to the game. Everyone in the crowd gasped at the sight they saw. Kaname looked behind him wondering what the crowd was reacting to. He saw both Keita and Tetsumi, both who's eyes radiated streams of light.

"Oh wow, would you look at that! Seirin's ace, Keita Tatsuichi, and the Lone Phantom are both in the zone! Will they lead their team to victory?" The first commentator said with anticipation in his voice.

"Let's watch and find out!" The second commentator said excitedly. All the Kaijo players, even Kaname, looked worried. The game continued and it was Kaijo's ball. Kaijo's power forward #10 headed over to Seirin's hoop where Kaijo's center #8 was waiting at the free throw line. He threw it to him and he tried to dunk the ball into the hoop, but Keita blocked him and Tetsumi caught the ball. He was confronted first by Kaijo's power forward #10, but he used his Vanishing Drive on him and did the same to Kaijo's shooting guard #5 and captain #4 and made it to the free throw line. Kaname got in front of him and jumped as Tetsumi faked his Phantom shot and passed it to Keita who dunked the ball in the net. The score was 27 - 23, Seirin still behind. Kaname grabbed the ball after it fell through the net and started to make his way to the opposite end of the court with Keita and Tetsumi running after him.

"You're not going any further with the ball." Hiroki said as he and Idori marked him at the center line. Idori used his Falcon's Spear and the ball flew out of Kaname's hands and into Keita's hands who made his way to Kaijo's hoop only to be confronted by Kaname who caught up to him by mimicking Misaki's quick reflexes and speed. Tetsumi was waiting at the three point line. Keita quickly faked a shot and quickly passed Kaname as he was still in the air from a jump to block him. He then passed the ball to Tetsumi. Kaijo's center #8 jumped up to block him, but failed to stop the Phantom Shot. The ball made it in the net flawlessly, gaining Seirin 3 points. The gap was closing with Seirin at 26 points and Kaijo at 27 points.

~Time skip~

The last quarter was almost over with 1 minute left and the score was 80 - 78, Seirin with 78 points and Kaijo with 80 points. Even with Keita and Tetsumi in the zone, Kaname was still tough to handle. Seirin decided to substitute Kuroko Tetsui for Hiroki Jizou. Seirin's team now consisted of the Double Phantom and their light, Keita Tatsuichi, Idori Sakurai, and Kazuki Tsukumo. Kaijo had stuck with the same players throughout the entire game. As soon as Tetsui joined his younger twin brother, he entered the zone as well. Keita wondered how he was able to do so that fast. 'It must be because of the telepathic relationship he has with his twin brother he mentioned earlier.' Keita thought to himself.

"There's only 1 minute left of the game and Kaijo is in the lead by 2 points." The first commentator said.

"Yes but Seirin just substituted in the older twin, so the Double Phantom is back!" The second commentator added.

"The score is close and the Double Phantom and Sierin's Ace, Keita Tatsuichi, are all in the zone. Kaijo's in real trouble now." The first commentator pointed out. All the Kaijo players, including their ace Kaname Reiji, were very on edge. Kaname got the ball first and made his way to the center line about to use Miochi's fast release high projectile shot when Keita knocked the ball out of his hands before he could shoot it. Idori caught the ball and was confronted by Kaijo's captain. Idori's figure seemed to flicker before passing Kaijo's captain.

"What the heck is happening!" Kaijo's captain said as the entire Seirin teams' figures started to flicker in and out of sight, like a strobe light. This made it very hard to track their movements.

"It's called Misdirection Overflow Extreme." Tetsui clarified as Idori reached the three point line and shot the ball, but Kaname managed to block it Misaki Ayame style. His eyes radiated dark yellow streams of light. He was in the zone again as well. Kaijo's center caught the ball after Kaname blocked it and started heading over to Seirin's hoop, only for the ball to be knocked out of his hands by Idori's Falcon's Spear at the center line. Tetsumi caught the ball only to be confronted by Kaname. He saw his older twin brother, Tetsui, ready for the ball. He threw it to him who changed the ball's course and landed into Keita's hands who ran and dunked the ball into the net tying their score with Kaijo 80 - 80. There were 30 seconds left of the last quarter and Kaname had the ball and made it to Seirin's hoop and attempted to dunk it, but Keita blocked it. The ball landed in Tetsui's hands and he made his way to Kaijo's hoop. Tetsui easily made it past all the Kaijo players, combining the effect of the Misdirection Overflow Extreme and the Vanishing Drive He reached the three point line and used the Phantom Shot which made it in as the buzzer went off.

"Kuroko Tetsui made a three pointer buzzer beater breaking the tie between Seirin and Kaijo. The final score is 80 - 83 and Sierin wins the second game in the Interhigh tournament! They will precede to the next round." The first commentator announced.

"Now that was quite a game! The last minute of the fourth quarter was the most intense part of the game. The Kuroko twins and Keita Tatsuichi sure are formidable opponents." The second commentator pointed out.

"Yeah. This reminds me of Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga's teamwork when they played against Too Academy and their ace Aomine Daiki. That's when Misdirection Overflow was first revealed where the Seirin player a Too player was marking disappeared like Kuroko Tetsuya." The first commentator said, remembering that day.

"That was one of Seirin's best tricks, but now Seirin has demonstrated a newer version of that trick called Misdirection Overflow Extreme where the players themselves not just disappear but flicker in and out of sight as well. This must be because of the combined power of the Kuroko twins who are both like their father Kuroko Tetsuya, but twice as powerful when together." The second commentator added as the Seirin and Kaijo basketball players lined up across from each other.

"Thanks for a good game!" The players all said simultaneously. As the Seirin players were gathering their stuff, Kaname Reiji came up to the Kuroko twins and held out his hand to them.

"Congratulations. You guys win and I lost. You really are formidable rivals." Kaname said as he tried to smile through his disappointment of his defeat. He shook hands with them one by one.

"Thanks. You are quite a formidable opponent yourself." Tetsui said to Kaname who lightened up at the compliment.

"I don't think we would have won if we relied on our own individual powers alone. This is why teamwork is so important." Tetsumi explained. A look of guilt made its way onto Kaname's face. Tetsumi was right, he should have relied more on his teammates than take over the spotlight. As Kaname was thinking over what Tetsumi had said, Kaijo's captain came up.

"Kaname we're going to leave now." The captain said as he put his hand on the ace's shoulder and started to lead him away from the Kuroko twins and the rest of the Seirin team. Kaname started crying.

"If only I relied more on you guys, we would have won. This loss is all my fault." Kaname sniffed. Kaijo's captain just sighed.

"No this defeat is not your fault. But really, you should rely on your teammates more. We're here to support you, not hinder you." The captain said as Kaname suddenly grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Senpai!" Kaname said, sobbing as his captain and senpai pushed the snaggle toothed player with dark sand hair aside.

"Don't get to clingy on me just because I said something that moved you!" He said as he hit Kaname on the head and started walking away.

"Oww senpai that really hurt. Wait up!" Kaname said, running to catch up with the Kaijo captain. The Seirin team watched as the two Kaijo players disappeared beyond the hallway entrance to their locker room. They then headed to their own locker room to get changed before going home, exhausted. Games against the 2nd Generation of Miracles was very tiring. Their next match was with Touou Academy who had the ace of the 2nd Generation of Miracles on their side, Ayato Durima.


End file.
